First Time
by SamJayandHolyMae
Summary: Series of one-shots of the adult imprint couples seen in Twilight and/or the GONE saga. This is a gift for Gaby Calderon, one of my best readers/reviewers. Thank you for your constant support and appreciation of my stories. You religiously read and review every chapter as I post and I feel you deserve something on the side. Warning: Adult content and serious lemons.
1. Paul and Rachel

**These are a series of one-shots of the imprint adult couples in the GONE saga. Not included are Jacob/Annabelle, Leah/Rick, Seth/Rose and Collin/Lyn who already have their stories.**

**This is a gift for one of my most supportive readers and reviewers, Gaby Calderon. Thank you for all the help you give me with my ideas and the encouragement and excitement you always show through your awesome reviews.**

**And for that, I now begin with your all time favorite (wolf) couple:**

**PAUL AND RACHEL**

Rachel Ann Black had sworn never to return to La Push when she had left back after graduating from the small reservation high school. It hadn't been hard at all to keep her promise being she had fallen in love with California, more specifically Los Angeles, as soon as she set foot onto the UCLA campus.

Four years later, here she was with a Bachelor's degree, twenty thousand dollar loans and two months to kill before starting nursing school in University of Washington. It hadn't been easy, returning to Washington but since Seattle was a good two hours away from La Push, she felt the distance was enough to keep her promise of never returning to her hometown…not that the Quileute reservation could be referred to as a town.

So all she had to do was spend quality time with her dad during her two month exile, not to mention push around her annoying little brother Jacob and make sure nothing –absolutely nothing –kept her from leaving come August when nursing school began, once again giving her another four years away from this hellhole.

Slamming the trunk of her little second hand Mazda, she slung the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder before picking up her suitcase, the bag that held her laptop computer over her other shoulder, and headed up the dirt drive towards the slightly rundown front porch.

Wrestling the front door open, she muttered under her breath as she dragged her suitcase into the small three bedroom house, dropping her duffel bag on the couch –the same one she had grown up with, sagging middle and all.

"Anybody home?"

She looked up as her father rolled in from the kitchen, his face lit up with a big smile, "Rachel! You made it home."

"Yep," Rachel moved across the living room and leaned down to hug her dad, laughing when he pulled her into his lap for a tighter hug, "I've missed you, Dad."

"Have you really," Billy let go, giving her a serious look as she moved back to collapse onto the couch, "I haven't seen your face in four years, Rachel. One would think you've avoided coming home."

Rachel grimaced as she stretched out her long legs, kicking off her sandals, "I've called you every week, Dad, since I left."

"That's not the same thing, girl, and you know it."

Letting out a heavy sigh, she slouched into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, "Okay, fine. I got out and didn't want to come back for fear I wouldn't be able to leave again."

"Well, at least you stayed somewhat close," Billy rolled his chair around the armchair, his long black hair in braids down the sides of his wrinkled face, "Unlike your sister, heading off to Hawaii and marrying that island guy."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she picked at the frayed edges of her denim shorts, "His name's Kanoa, Dad. You know, you should really make an effort since he's your son-in-law."

Billy didn't say anything, lifting her suitcase onto his lap before expertly turning in the tight little room to head towards the hallway, "Did I tell you she called to let me know they were making plans to come visit for Christmas?"

"No, but Becky called me," Rachel stood up, taking her duffel and computer bag, "Dad, I can carry my suitcase, you know."

Billy shrugged as he headed down the hall, Rachel following behind her, "I've already got it so don't worry about it."

"Did Jacob take over our room?"

Billy chuckled as he shook his head, "No. He's still in his although I must say, I have no idea how he doesn't get claustrophobic what with the room being so damn small."

"Well," Rachel moved around her dad to dump her bags on her bed, taking the suitcase from him and setting it on top of the dresser, "Jacob's a runt so the room isn't all that small."

"Oh, Rachel," he shook his head but didn't say anything else, simply watching his daughter as she began unpacking, "So do you have plans for tonight?"

"Dad," Rachel let out a frustrated sigh as she dumped her t-shirts into the second drawer of her three drawer dresser, the one next to it having been Rebecca's, "There's nothing to do in La Push…or Forks for that matter. I don't know how I'm going to survive the two months here."

"You could always get a job at the clinic," Billy leaned back into his seat, clasping his hands over his stomach, "Or at the hospital –Sue could probably get you connected."

"Already done," she returned to her opened suitcase, pulling out shorts and jeans, knowing despite it being summer she was going to be wearing the latter more so than the former, "I start next week as a nurse's assistant in the rehab unit at the hospital."

"Well," Billy couldn't take his eyes off his eldest daughter –she had been born three minutes before Rebecca, not much by many but for him, she was his first baby girl for a whole three minutes, "There's a bonfire at the beach tonight. Leah might be there."

Rachel turned to look at her father in surprise, "Leah's still here? I would think, after the whole Sam and Emily shit-fest, she'd have left La Push for good."

"Well, she stuck around," Billy finally placed his hands on the wheels of his chair, making a tight u-turn to roll out of his daughter's room, "More than I can say for you and Rebecca."

Rachel let out another heavy sigh but she didn't say anything in response –there was no use.

Finishing with unpacking her meager clothing, she fell back onto the bed closest to the bedroom window, staring up at the ceiling as the time ticked by.

It just wasn't fair how her dad made her feel guilty for not coming home but then again, would it have killed him to take the time and go visit her in L.A.?

Of course it would have because setting foot off this godforsaken piece of Indian land would reduce him to ashes.

Scoffing at her own sarcasm, she pushed herself to her feet, grabbing a towel and her shower caddy before heading out of the room and across the hall to the small bathroom she had grown up sharing with Jacob and Rebecca, "Where's Jake?"

Billy's voice came from the kitchen along with the delicious smell of fish fry, "Hanging out with the boys?"

Rachel nodded even though her father couldn't see her, closing the bathroom door behind her before proceeding to get showered and dressed, oddly excited about getting to see her friend again.

Although Leah had been a year younger than her –with her own close friends in Sadie and Meredith –Rachel had liked the girl. She had felt anger in her behalf when she'd heard the news about Sam and Emily and the broken off engagement followed by a wedding four months later.

Shaking her head as she rubbed the towel over her soaking wet hair, she decided to not mention any of that to Leah…maybe the reason she hadn't left La Push was because she was over it.

* * *

It always amazed her how California and Washington shared the same ocean, mostly because it just didn't look the same…or feel the same for that matter.

Stepping back from the crashing waves, she shook her feet of the cold salt water before slipping on her sandals, letting out a sigh as the weak sun rays touched her skin.

Even the sun wasn't the same.

"Rachel Black?"

Turning around, her lips spread into a big smile at the sight of her friend, "Leah Clearwater! Look at you…have you gotten taller?"

"Some," Leah shrugged as she approached her, wearing a black spaghetti strap top with cut of short-shorts and no shoes, "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were swearing never to return."

Rachel laughed as they gave each other a somewhat awkward hug, "Yeah, well, I have nowhere to go until grad school starts up in August."

"Well, then," Leah stepped back, reaching up to run her fingers through her chin length hair, "Guess you can survive two months, right?"

"I can't afford not to," Rachel grinned as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her denim skirt, shifting her weight from one hip to the other, "What about you? You still live here?"

Leah's brown-green eyes, which had the saddest gleam Rachel had ever seen, narrowed slightly before she relaxed her face into a semblance of a smile, "Yeah…I've got some shit going on I have to fix before I even think of leaving."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, reaching up to tuck a long stand of hair behind her ear, the rest of the blue-black mass falling straight down her back, "Well…anything I can help with, let me know."

Voices coming from the forest had Leah straighten up, her shoulders tense as she looked towards the voices before giving Rachel a half-teasing smile, "Does that include murder?"

Rachel laughed, her eyes widening when she realized Leah was only half-joking, "Are you serious?"

"Depends on how tonight goes, I might be."

"Well, then," Rachel licked her bottom lip as she caught sight of Sam, Emily by his side, followed by several other guys and girls, "You just let me know how I can help."

They both laughed as the group approached, one of the guys –about six feet with shoulders wider than the front of her little car –stepped away from the amoeba that was the group, "Rachel?"

Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him before realizing who he was, "Jacob? What the hell happened to you?"

Jacob laughed as he bounded over to his sister, lifting her up in a bone crushing hug that had her gasping for breath, "Why didn't you call to say you were coming?"

"I can't –breathe," Rachel slapped his shoulders, taking a deep breath when he put her down, "Oh my god…what the fuck, Jake? Are you on steroids?"

Jake laughed as he shook his head, "Nope, just had a really good growth spurt. How long are you staying?"

"Two months," Rachel looked her little brother over before looking at his friends, then back, "So are you guys like anti-shirts or is it some kind of cult thing?"

"Why would you say cult?"

Rachel pointed at Jacob's left bicep, "The tattoo –did Dad give you permission to do that? You're still under eighteen –right?"

Jake laughed as he reached out to muss her hair, knowing it was something that really bothered both his sisters, "Dad's fine with it."

"Stop that," she slapped his hand away, reaching up to smooth her hair back in place, "You sure have changed, Jake. You were, like, four feet last time I saw you."

Jake rolled his eyes as the rest started setting up for the bonfire, the driftwood logs crackling as the flames licked at them, "I wasn't that short –and I was eleven when you left. A lot can change in four years, sis."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Rachel shook her head again, still feeling confused over the changes rendered to her little brother. He was right, a lot could change in four years but for him to have grown that much plus all that muscle well…it just wasn't a normal kind of growth spurt.

Someone had brought a radio and the pulsing beats of the music coming from the speakers blended with the crashing waves of the ocean a few feet behind them, the smell of cooking hot dogs ticking her nose along with the scent of burnt sugar which meant one thing –

"S'mores!"

Jake laughed as he handed his sister a stick with two marshmallows speared through, quickly giving her a rundown of who was present, "You remember Sam, right? That's Emily, his wife. This is Kim, she's Jared's girlfriend –right next to her. Quil, Embry, Collin. Paul's running late."

"He had a date," Collin snickered as he slid his burnt hot dog onto a bun, "So he might or might not make it."

Rachel turned to look at her little brother, "You hang around with Paul Lahote?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed half of his hot dog into his mouth, Sam speaking up for him, "He's part of our group, yes."

"Your group," Rachel's eyebrows lowered into a vee over her dark brown eyes, a smirk on her face as she looked over at Leah, "What is this group? Idiots Anonymous?"

Leah choked back a laugh, pulling her flaming marshmallows out of the fire to blow them out, "You have no fucking idea."

If anyone knew her history concerning Paul Lahote, it was Leah.

The guy had been in her grade and he had been one cocky bastard, always flirting with the girls and top dog of the jocks at school. She frowned as she recalled how stupid she had been, crushing on him so hard she had actually gotten up the nerve to ask him to go to senior year homecoming with her.

The bastard had laughed at her –told her how, even if he didn't already have a date with Sienna Pierce, the biggest slut of La Push and Forks combined, he still wouldn't go with a bookworm who was more than likely not going to put out at the end of the night.

Rachel had been so embarrassed, not to mention humiliated. Hell, the whole thing had just twisted her insides so bad she had completely skipped homecoming and proceeded to avoid Paul 'Bastard' Lahote for the rest of her senior year.

She really hoped he stayed wherever he was –probably screwing some bimbo in the backseat of his souped up Camaro.

Time passed quickly, the sun setting into the ocean as the fire kept a large part of the dark beach lit up, the volume to the music getting a big louder as the beers were passed around.

Rachel was already feeling quite mellowed out after drinking down three beers, sitting on one of the driftwood logs with Leah as they talked about anything and everything, both avoiding the big elephant in the group which was sitting on the other side of the bonfire.

"Have no fear, the party man is here! Let the fun begin!"

"Oh fuck," Rachel closed her eyes, letting her head drop forward and completely missing the way Paul Lahote froze mid-step.

* * *

Paul Lahote had always known there was something about him that attracted the opposite sex –not only did he know but he used it for his own advantage.

Hell, what was life without a little fun, right?

Especially when he was one hell of a good looking bastard –and that was even before phasing which just added to his irresistibleness, which meant he hardly ever found himself without female companionship –one night stands, weekend flings, even the two week to a month relationship.

Paul liked it that way –he'd always had a high sex drive, at least from the moment he hit puberty and knew what sex was all about, and he preferred expending that sex drive on multiple women instead of just one.

After all, anthropology proved monogamy wasn't natural when it came to mankind.

So it wasn't expected when he came face to face with his gravity –the case of beer slipped from his fingers and had Jared not been close by, they would have lost thirty bottles of good beer on top of him losing his hedonistic views concerning sex and women.

Hedonistic indeed because he realized now, as he studied the curve of her cheek, the sleek look of her long hair and straight line of her neck, monogamy was really the only way to go –especially monogamy with this woman.

The deep tugging in the center of his body called to more than just the physical –he was now spiritually, mentally, emotionally linked to this beautiful being…her breath was his, his heartbeat an echo of hers, her dreams his.

No doubt about it –Paul Lahote knew he had purpose in his life…and that purpose was her.

* * *

The party had ended in awkwardness, to say the least.

Rachel didn't understand the sideways looks she kept getting from the guys or the constant hovering from Paul, whom she attempted to ignore throughout the entire party.

Leah had gotten a little tense once Paul had arrived –hell, even Jake had wigged out but he didn't say why.

As they all picked up their trash and left over food, Leah gave Rachel a tight smile before heading off into the woods, followed by Embry and Quil, Sam keeping his arm around Emily's shoulders as they headed the opposite way, the rest of the party scattering to places unmentioned.

"Ready to go," she asked Jake, touching his shoulder to get his attention since he was staring morosely into the faint glowing embers of what was left of their bonfire.

"Uh," Jake looked up in surprise, shaking his head a bit, "Oh, sorry, Rach. I can't…I have to do, uhm…I have something to do before I can go home."

"It's late, Jake. What can you possibly have to do?"

"Uhm," Jake shrugged again as he stepped back, giving her a big smile that smacked of nerves, "I'll, uh…I'll explain later."

She watched him jog away, following the same path Leah had taken along with Quil and Embry, tossing her hands up into the air, "Oh, great. So now I have to walk home, in the dark, by myself?"

"I'll walk you home."

She spun around, letting out a gasp as she stepped back from Paul, her hair rippling down her back as she tilted her head back to look into his dark eyes, "Uh…that's okay. I can walk alone."

"I don't mind," Paul stared down into her dark brown eyes, his fingertips tingling with the overwhelming desire to touch her face, "I'm heading that way, anyway."

Rachel took a deep breath as she crossed her arms over her stomach, biting her bottom lip before she gave a nod, "Okay…sure."

The walk to her house was silent, neither knowing what to say to the other. Rachel kept telling herself she was fine with it because, really, she had nothing to say to Paul Lahote.

They reached her house, the soft sounds of the forest occasionally broken by a howl, the full moon high up in the sky highlighting the weathered front porch stretched out from one side of the house to the next, where the ramp for dad's chair was.

"Thanks for walking me home," Rachel didn't bother looking over her shoulder, climbing up the two steps and reaching for the front door but Paul's large hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her from going further.

"I made a mistake."

"What," Rachel turned, surprised to find Paul standing right behind her, a hand reaching up to press against his chest but even the close proximity of his hot body did not prepare her for what happened next.

Sliding his fingers into the silk of her hair, he cupped the back of her head as he brought his mouth down on hers, her lips soft and slightly opened in surprise, which he took advantage of by slipping his tongue into her mouth, a groan vibrating in his chest at the sweet taste of her.

Rachel had no idea what was going on but, dear god, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing or her body from melting into his, her trapped hand being released only to have her body pushed up against the side of the house, his now free hand sliding under the button down shirt she had worn along with her denim skirt.

Grabbing hold of his bicep –who in this side of the world had biceps this big! –Rachel hanged on for dear life, a moan escaping her without permission which he swallowed before moving his hot mouth down her throat, sucking and nipping as his hand moved further up her torso, his fingers exploring each rib before moving to the next.

Rachel's head fell back as he pushed a heavy thigh between hers, her fingers digging into him as she stuttered out a whisper, "M-my…my d-dad's in-inside the house."

Paul didn't say anything, simply licking the soft spot behind her ear which caused a shiver to run down her body. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and she knew he was seeing the same thing she was –unadulterated lust and need.

Before she could voice why they needed to put a stop to this, he bend down enough to put his shoulder against her stomach before hoisting her over it, his arm around her thighs keeping her from sliding off.

"Oh my god," she hissed at him as he moved down the ramp and around the house to who knew where, "Paul –put me down!"

She gasped as he slid his big –and very hot –hand up the back of her thigh and under her skirt, the vibrations of his deep voice against her thighs had her clenching them hard to keep the sensations it aroused deep in her core at bay, "Sexy panties you got on, babe."

Rachel could feel her face flushing as she reached back as best she could, trying to get his hand out from under her skirt and off her ass but he kept fingering the lace edge of her high cut panties, his fingers slipping between her thighs to stroke the crotch of her probably soaked through panties, "I swear to God, Paul. If you don't put me down –"

The sound of a metal door opening interrupted her threat, a soft gasp escaping her as he placed her on her feet, the darkness dispelled by a single bare light bulb hanging from the high ceiling, Paul's fingers on the switch letting her know he had turned it on.

"Don't get me wrong, baby," Paul gave her a teasing grin as he closed the door behind him –the damn thing was on rails which explained the grinding noise, "I like your sexy panties. I just always figured you for a cotton panty kind of girl."

Rachel didn't know what to do –she wanted to smack the smirk off his face but her body was strung so tight, a kiss would have been equally satisfying to her, "You're an arrogant son of a –"

He hauled her into his arms, his mouth effectively cutting her off, her hands going to his waist as he arched her backwards, his hands sliding down to cup and squeeze her ass, which just made the fire inside her rage all the hotter.

She wasn't sure what was happening but one minute she was vertical and then the next, she was horizontal on what felt like a leather couch…a very close to the ground leather couch.

"Paul," Rachel moaned as his mouth traveled down her chest, his tongue sliding between her breasts –when the hell had he unbuttoned her shirt, "Oh god…"

"No," Paul whispered against her stomach, nipping at the soft flesh of her stomach as he slid his hands up her thighs, his thumbs stroking the soft inside of them before he reached her panties, "Just me…god has nothing to do with this."

Rachel groaned as she felt his breath against her, once again wondering when the hell he'd gotten her panties off –the man had some seriously fast fingers but then again –

All thought flew out of her head as his mouth touched her, his hands keeping her hips in place as he shouldered his way between her thighs. Reaching down, she fisted her hands into his hair, unable to keep herself from moaning as he licked and sucked her clit, "Oh god, yes…yes…oh please…ugh!"

Pushing his tongue into her, he proceeded to reduce her to a babbling idiot –one who hadn't just graduated _summa cum laude_ from one of the best universities in the country and had gotten a full covered scholarship into nursing school. No, she was no longer the smart girl with the four point o average but a woman who couldn't focus beyond what he was doing to her.

"More…oh, god, please…I need more…"

Paul chuckled as he lifted his head from between her thighs, enjoying the way her breasts were heaving with every breath she struggled to take, finding the red lace bra she was still wearing so fucking sexy but really, what had him hard enough to break concrete was the pleading demands falling from her swollen lips, "You're a greedy bitch, aren't you, babe?"

Rachel's face flushed, her blood running hot and heavy in her veins –damn bastard had a mouth on him and he definitely knew how to use it but if she had to pick between him talking dirty –which really pushed her buttons, sex-wise that is –or him fucking her with it, she really didn't have a hard time picking, "Make me come, you cocky bastard!"

Paul's low laugh made her shiver as he went back to what he had been doing, his breath hot as he whispered against her most intimate parts, "As you wish, Rachel."

Before long, she was falling over the edge, her fingers tugging hard at his hair as she screamed her release. Her thighs trembled as he moved over her, his body hot and heavy against hers but it felt oh so damn good as she wrapped her legs around him –when the fuck had he removed his jeans?

"You're so fucking sexy, Rach," Paul growled into her ear as his calloused fingers traced the lace edge of her demi-bra, plucking at her nipples as he slowly spread her open with his thick cock, "You taste like heaven, baby…you have any idea how delicious you taste?"

She shook her head, her long hair spilling over the side of the couch ting as the coil deep inside her began tightening all over again as he moved into her one inch at a time, the delicious spasms pushing her into one mini-orgasm after another.

Fisting his hand into her hair, he covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue over hers as he rocked into her, his other hand pulling her leg higher up his waist for a deeper fit.

Rachel was certain she was going to expire, her body shaking as she lifted her hips to meet his deep thrusts, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she kissed him with the same fervor with which he kissed her, the faint taste of her lingering on his tongue and lips.

Groaning as his gut tightened, the hot tingling at the base of his spine letting him know he wasn't going to last much longer, he moved his mouth to tug at her earlobe, whispering between every harsh breath he worked to take in, "Come for me, Rach –come on, baby…let me feel you come around me."

Rachel moaned as she arched her back, his hips slamming into hers as she pushed up to meet each one with exuberance, her body so hot and tight she was certain to combust at any moment. Throwing her head back as her orgasm rushed towards her, she felt his mouth close around her exposed throat, his tongue and teeth chasing shills through her hot body and when he sucked hard –hard enough to leave behind a mark for her to remember all this –she couldn't hold back her scream as she fell over, everything inside her splintering and flying apart to a milling different directions.

Paul grunted as he pushed into her a couple of more times before staying buried deep inside her as he came, her tight pussy squeezing him of every last drop he had to give. Shuddering with the force of his orgasm, he collapsed on her, his lungs burning as he tried to find a normal breathing pattern but the scent of her, of him, of _them_ made it difficult to do so.

Burying his face into her neck, he pressed a kiss against the purple-red blotch on the side of her neck, running the fingers of his hand through her hair as she panted for breath, the sweat lingering on her chest and the top curves of her breasts calling to him as his heart began to slow down.

Rachel stared up at the metal beams of what she now realized was a garage of sorts, her heart still thumping hard against her chest, her breath hitching when she felt him move his mouth over her collarbones and down her chest, his tongue drawing little figures on her damp skin.

She didn't know why what came out of her mouth did and didn't understand her muddled thoughts enough to think it over but one thing she did know –it had to be said.

"I'm leaving in August."

Paul froze with his nose between her breasts, one hand in her hair and the other stroking the small of her back, the denim skirt she had been wearing bunched between them. Slowly lifting his head, he stared down into her dark brown eyes, his heart beating a slow painful drum of doom.

"Where?"

She looked up at him, seeing something in his eyes that made her realize this wasn't a one-time thing for him…the sudden spike of joy inside her made her realize she was glad it wasn't because she didn't want it to be a one-time thing either, "Seattle. I start nursing school at UW the second week."

Paul nodded as he dropped his eyes from hers, struggling with the aching need clawing inside him, never having before experienced it, "I can come up and see you on the weekends…that is, if you don't want to come down."

Rachel swallowed past the lump in her throat as she reached up to touch his high cheekbones, biting the inside of her cheek at the way he was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over her lace covered nipple, the fingers of his hand curved around the outside of her breast, "I…I-I would like it…if you came up. I'm just…I'll be too busy with schoolwork and stuff to make the drive down."

Paul nodded again, dipping his head to press a kiss against her chest, right over her beating heart, his breath hot against her cooling skin, "Anything for you, Rach."

Rachel wanted to ask him what was going on, wanted an explanation for the obvious devotion she heard in his words, the adoration she felt in his touch and his kiss, wanted to know what had made him like this but the feel of him, still inside her, getting hard again completely pushed all that aside.

If whatever he was feeling was still there come morning, then her questions will eventually be answered but for now, it didn't matter.

"What are we on," she whispered into his ear as her fingers trailed up his back, slowly exploring each muscle as it quivered under her light touch.

"Backseat of a car," Paul whispered against the side of her breast, having finally found the catch of her bra behind her, nudging the delicate fabric aside before closing his mouth around her pebbled nipple, her soft gasp getting him hot all over again –although, technically, Paul was always hot.

Just never as hot as he was right now.

"Backseat of a –" Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or get pissed off, finally deciding laughter was the way to go, "You fucked me on the backseat of a car."

Paul hummed around the mouthful of flesh he was currently enjoying, scraping his teeth over her nipple before grinning into her eyes, "Well, technically, this is your brother's backseat…but considering he's completely head over fucking heels for a girl that's obsessed with some other prick, he's never going to get the chance to put it to good use."

Rachel giggled as she framed his face with both hands, her eyes moving over every detail –sharp cheekbones, straight nose, a mouth to die for, eyes so dark and soft they made her think of black velvet, eyebrows over them and a proud forehead that gave away his Quileute heritage…he was still as gorgeous as before.

"Jacob's going to kill us for defiling his backseat."

Paul chuckled as he pulled her slightly off the couch, removing her shirt and bra before tossing it aside, "If he finds out, baby."

Rachel's giggles stirred something inside him, the very animal he worked on a daily basis to keep under control but somehow, with her, it wasn't anger that had him metaphorically howling and growling but simple need to completely consume her and be consumed by her.

"Now, how about we show this backseat a good time," he growled into her throat, his big hand covering her breast and squeezing it as he pulled and twisted her nipple, "Tell me how you want it, baby."

Rachel let out a moan as she tilted her pelvis, feeling him slide deeper into her, so hard and thick she was snug around him, "Will you give it to me?"

"Anything you want, baby. I'll give you anything you want."

Rachel gave him a naughty smile as she dragged her fingernails down his back before giving his ass –the man had one hell of a perfect ass –a squeeze.

"Surprise me then."

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyed by everyone but most especially by Gaby.**

Everyone that reads is welcomed to review and leave your thoughts.


	2. Quil and Claire

**This one-shot was inspired by Rascal Flatt's "Pieces." Gaby, I hope you enjoy this one –it's a bit angst-y but in the end, it'll be all it's meant to be.**

**Everyone who reads, please feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!**

**QUIL AND CLAIRE**

There wasn't much in life she regretted –choices, actions and reactions, it didn't matter, Claire always had been careful with it all, understanding the consequences affected more than just that one moment in time.

She had been a careful child although, in retrospect, there had been no need what with having Quil in her life, always ready to rescue her or take the blame. Like the one time, back in high school when she had made the choice to disobey her father concerning a party –she had snuck out of her room to meet her friends down the road.

She hadn't told Quil about the party, hadn't even mentioned it once but she knew, without a doubt, he would be close by and to this day, she thanked her lucky stars because had it not been for him, the senior swim team jock she had been crushing on would have taken more from her than she had been willing to give.

He had held her while she cried, snuck her back home with her parents none the wiser and she had learned from the experience, never to repeat it again.

He had been in her life as far back as she could remember –her playmate, the one to look out for her as a child and as she got older, he was the one who she went to when she felt misunderstood by the adults in her life.

He had been her best friend, the one she always turned to until that regrettable day –the one choice she'd made without all the facts before her and even now, six years later, the regret stabbed at her constantly.

Turning the ignition off, she leaned back into the leather seat of her Miata, staring out the window as the pain washed over her in waves. She had been eighteen, out of high school and so excited about going to UCLA, where she would be pursuing a degree in art and computer graphics.

Having Quil coming along –he had been accepted into the Master's civic engineering program –had taken the edge off the fear from leaving her family to move so far away.

Her best friend was coming with her and she had been so happy –she didn't think, didn't contemplate the secrets revolving around him…around them. Without once asking herself the obvious question –why had she grown and changed but he hadn't –she had moved their friendship into the field of relationships.

The day his grandfather died, she had been with him, held him and gave him comfort in the one way she had not been able to before –one kiss led to a second, then a third but he never pushed for more. She realized then she loved him –always had and for that reason, she made the first move and as always, he followed.

Their first five months in Los Angeles had been the happiest of her life but then, it happened. She learned of the secrets she hadn't been aware of –his truth spread out from one end to the other for her and she had run scared.

Scared of what he'd shared, of what it all meant –for someone who was careful of every choice she made, the realization of knowing the most important choice she'd ever made hadn't been a choice at all frightened her.

No…it had been predestined, taken away from her before she even knew it wasn't hers at all.

Six years of running, not able to let him go but unwilling to give him what he wanted –what he needed from her.

It didn't keep her from taking, though –he was still the one she went to when she was hurting, when another failed attempt at finding love on her own terms chipped away at her illusion of love freely given. He always gave her what she needed even though she could see how much it cost him –the pain of her unwillingness was visible and she knew it weighed him down, the pain and disillusionment he shouldered along with hers stripping him of the joy in life she'd always seen in him before.

Every time she came to him, she wondered if it would be the last time, if he would finally say enough. She kept pushing and pushing, wondering how much it would take for this imprint love to reach a breaking point.

It was the crux of the matter –she couldn't see how a compulsion like imprinting could weather past the storms that came with relationships, couldn't understand how not choosing to love, to commit, to _stick_ with it could possibly have love last past the newness.

Letting out a sigh, she removed her keys from the ignition, stepping out of her car and closing the door, the locks engaging themselves as she stood where she was, staring at the teal colored door for an entire minute before she moved up the paved walkway.

She couldn't keep herself from fearing that maybe this was it –maybe this time around, he would finally break and ask her to let him go.

* * *

He'd been preparing for days, much like batting down the hatches for an incoming storm to make sure he survived through it…and at this point, all he could really do was try his best to survive.

As the days passed, his anxiety increased along with the stabbing pain in his chest and tightening in his gut –she thought he was only aware of her pain when she brought it to him but in all reality, he felt her dreams shattering at the same time she did.

He never told her –never once told her how he hurt for her, cried for her long before she came around to seek him out. What it was she wanted from him other than what he had to offer, he had no idea but he couldn't turn away, couldn't turn his back on her no matter how much it hurt to have known what loving her and being loved by her was like…to have it now be something of the past.

A brief dream –a glimpse of paradise snatched away from him, only to have it taunt him every time she tried finding it with someone else. To have it within reach every time she failed then snatched away again broke him just a little more.

It was a cruel game of keep away and had he been a different man, were he not tied to her tighter than the earth to gravity, he would have said enough was enough.

Instead, he sat on his couch, legs stretched out as he stared at the blank screen of the plasma television mounted up on the living room wall. The silence of his three bedroom, two bathroom house echoed around him as he felt the anxious energy increasing, wondering if this time, it'll finally rip him apart.

The soft knock at his front door was a crack of lighting accompanied by a boom of thunder, completely destroying the walls he'd built since last seeing her in an attempt to keep his heart sheltered, his lungs seizing for a second too long, leaving him gasping for air as another knock sounded again.

Turning on the TV –he didn't want her to see his life for what it was, a big blur of nothingness between home and work–he set the remote on the cushion beside him before standing up, running his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the front door. The terra cotta tiles were cool under his feet, the refrigerated air conditioner he'd installed two months ago keeping the hot California heat outside where it belonged.

Fisting his hands to stop them from shaking, he took another deep breath which hitched as a sharp pain pierced his heart, a third knock, this time much softer, an echo of his thumping heart.

Turning the doorknob, he opened the door, the smile he had wanted to give her not appearing as he looked at her for the first time in months.

She was beautiful –oh god, she was so beautiful with dark, dark eyes whispering of promises he had once thought belonged to him, a glow under her lustrous copper toned skin having his palms tingling with the memory of its feel, her exquisite face framed by the short hairstyle she was now sporting, the hot afternoon sun causing blue highlights to appear in the black silk brushing her jaw line.

Her smile was shy, the sadness visible in her trembling full lips as she shifted where she stood, "Hi."

He nodded once, unable to do anything other than move back to let her enter his home, his voice husky as he said the one word that defined everything he was, "Claire."

He couldn't deny her, even if he gave it a try –that's why he'd let her go, why he had stood back and hadn't chased after her. His happiness was contingent on hers and because of that, he was miserable –if only she would find that happiness, even if it wasn't with him, he could perhaps be able to breathe easier, at the least.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor, eyes downcast as she moved past him into the open living room, the sounds of a basketball game filling the throbbing silence reigning at the moment.

Fisting his shaking hands at his sides, he moved tentatively into the living room, his eyes devouring the sight of her as she stood uncertainly beside one of the cream colored armchairs, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uhm," Claire bit her bottom lip, hands clutching at the strap of her shoulder bag, "Wine, if you have it."

Nodding, he moved into the kitchen, able to feel her move despite the distance, closing his eyes at the sound of her finally sitting down, setting her purse on the carpeted floor beside her feet. Opening the fridge, he pulled out her favorite bottle of wine, along with a bottle of beer for himself. Taking a glass from the top shelf of the cupboard he kept them in, he filled it halfway before popping the cap off his bottle and taking both drinks into the living room.

She was looking around and he knew what was going through her head –she had, after all, been with him when he bought this house the first month they had moved to Los Angeles. She had been with him every step of the way, from looking at houses, to signing the papers, to buying the furniture and coming up with a color scheme for each room. She had helped him paint the rooms, had convinced him to paint the living room walls an oatmeal color so the dark cherry wood furniture would stand out –he was surrounded by her in his home despite her absence from his everyday life.

Being a freshman, she had been forced to live on campus but he still remembered their plans for her to move in as soon as she finished her first year –plans that never happened.

The silence continued to stretch as they sipped their drinks, Claire's knee bouncing slightly, causing the dark blue straight skirt she wore to inch up her thighs. Closing his eyes, he took a deep swallow of his beer, barely getting his breath when Claire spoke up.

"David and I broke up."

He gave a nod, not looking at her as he turned to set his bottle on the bar that separated the open kitchen from the dining slash living room, "He wasn't good enough for you, anyway."

"According to you, no guy is good enough for me."

Gripping the edges of the granite, he dropped his head, his shoulders hunched as he worked at keeping control of himself, "And one by one, you're finding out its true."

He couldn't see her but he knew she was looking down at the almost empty wine glass in her hands, her long fingers twirling the stem back and forth, "He was cheating on me."

Closing his eyes, he fought back the anger, wanting to beat the crap out of this David but he couldn't –she never let him meet any of her boyfriends, merciful on her part, really, not forcing him to see her with another man.

The silence was heavy, rife with unspoken words and oozing emotions from hearts split wide open.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say," Quil swallowed down more beer, leaving the bottle almost empty as he turned to look at her, "Why don't you just tell me so I don't have to guess?"

Claire's arched eyebrows rose –he knew she didn't pluck or wax, they were just naturally perfect like the rest of her –an inquisitive gleam in her eyes, "Are you mad?"

"What do you want me to be," Quil drained the last of his beer, moving around the bar to toss the bottle into the glass recycling receptacle, "I've told you before, I'll be whatever you want. If you want me to be sorry, I am. You want me to be angry at the bastard, believe me, I'm fucking pissed. You want me to listen, baby, I'm all ears but I'm sick and tired of having to guess what the hell it is you want from me."

The look in her eyes had his heart fluttering and his stomach flipping because he could still read her, could still hear what she was saying without her saying it out loud.

Moving within an arm's length from her, he stared into her eyes, wanting to hear what he was seeing, "What do you want, Claire?"

Her bottom lip stayed tucked between her teeth as she looked up at him, seeing what he'd never hidden from her, seeing what she had always yearned for, "Love…I want someone who will love me past the excitement of something new, who will love me through the hard times when it feels like everything is falling apart…I'm looking for the one…the one who'll…who'll…"

The tears finally escaped, rolling down her face and he couldn't keep away from her anymore.

Taking one step closer to her, he took her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking over her wet cheeks, "You have him, Claire. You've always had him."

Gripping his wrists, she stared into his dark chocolate eyes, her breath shallow as she asked with a sob, "Do you love me because you want to, Quil, because you choose to do so?"

Pressing his forehead against hers, he breathed in her very essence, her hair silk sliding across the backs of his hands, "So much better than that, Claire. I love you because I'm meant to love no one else."

She closed her eyes, sniffing just before he covered her mouth with his, the kiss flooding both of them with a sense of homecoming as she tilted her head back for a tighter fit, his tongue sliding over hers in eager exploration of what had once been theirs.

Her body curved into his, his large hands moving down her back, stroking small circles against the silk of her champagne colored blouse. Lightly racking her nails across the back of his neck, she moved her other hand down to his waist, pulling his t-shirt up to slip it under.

Feeling her fingers spread against his hot skin had him gasp, both of them panting as he dropped his head to kiss her neck, pulling her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt as he slowly walked her backwards.

Neither stumbled as they made their way towards the back bedroom, having both done this dance together before and although it had been years since the last time and now, it felt like they had never stopped.

Her blouse ended up over a lamp beside the couch, her shoes and his t-shirt left behind in the hallway. As they entered the bright and airy master bedroom, her skirt dropped at her feet. She slid her fingers into his hair while his large hands spanned her waist, her toes barely touching the floor as he lifted her up to, his mouth eagerly closing over a hard nipple, the pink sheer lace of her bra hiding nothing.

Instinctively, she pulled her legs up to wrap them around his waist, the feel of him hard against her center pulling a long moan out of her as he moved one hand down to cup her ass and grind her against him.

They tumbled into bed together; soft moans and groans with whispered words of love the only sound in the bedroom. His cargo shorts were tugged off, her pink lace panties tossed without care to where they landed.

Rolling her onto her back, he kept his weight on his elbows as he stared down into her eyes, his hands stroking her hair away from her face as they both worked to catch their breath.

"I've missed you, baby," he pressed a soft kiss against her mouth, "So much. You're everything, Claire…my everything. Without you, I have nothing and nothing I have matters."

He kept dropping soft kisses on her face –his lips gentle against her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin…he covered every inch of her face, his fingers tangled in the silk of her hair.

"I love you, Quil," she whispered into his ear, her hands stroking his broad back as he moved his lips over her jaw and down her throat, "I do, I really do. I want to love you –I choose to love you…because I don't know how to do anything other than love you."

Looking into her eyes, he removed the last barrier of clothing between them, his eyes dropping to her bared breasts, thumbs moving over the perked nipples with a touch of reverence, making her very soul quiver with the way he touched her…the way he worshiped her as he made love to her with his hands and mouth.

Claire moaned, her body arching into his as he reacquainted himself with the hills and valleys, the curves and planes of the one and only woman he had ever and would ever love. His tongue licked the soft skin under her full breasts, his nose tracing a line down her torso, his lips creating a pattern of kisses over her flat stomach.

A soft scream escaped her at the feel of his mouth on the inside of her thigh, the pain of his teeth sinking into her muscle mingling with the sharp pleasure streaking through her.

"No more running, Claire," his words brushed over her sensitive flesh, his mouth moving against her, teasing her, pushing her higher and higher as the coil inside her got tighter with every word spoken, "I'm done letting you run from me. You belong to me, baby, as much as I belong to you."

"Please," Claire let out a soft sob, her hands gripping his shoulders as he alternated between sucking and licking, her thighs trembling at the sensations crashing over her, "Quil, please –I need you…I want you inside me when I come…please."

He couldn't deny her, his body surging over her, legs and arms wrapping around each other as he pushed into her, their groans released simultaneously at their joining.

"God, I've missed you," Quil dropped kisses along her collarbones, his hands fisted in her hair as he moved deeper into her, "You feel so good, Claire…heaven, baby –it's heaven to be with you like this."

Claire nodded, running her fingers through his hair as she tilted her hips, the sensation of being spread open by him having her stomach quivering, her sensitive breasts feeling full pressed against his chest, the weight of him a welcome relief to the feeling of emptiness that had followed her for the past six years, "I love you Quil…you're the only man I've ever loved like this…the only one who's ever loved me like this."

He knew what she was trying to say, his heart soaring at the realization she had never given up on him. Even though she had walked away, had left him, she had never fully given herself to anyone else, had kept herself untouched by any man because she had always belonged to him and she had known it.

His heart thumping hard against his ribs, he covered her mouth with his, their tongues moving in tangent with their bodies as he rocked into her, her wet heat squeezing his cock with every inward thrust, her inner muscles rippling against him with each withdrawal.

She broke their kiss, gasping in air into her burning lungs, her fingers dragging down his back as she panted into his ear, "Harder…faster…god, Quil, please…"

Grabbing her thighs, he pushed her knees up into her chest, sliding in deeper as his hips thrust forward, groans and pants filling the room along with the sound of flesh meeting flesh, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she tossed her head back, the threatening climax rushing her.

Body arching, she let out a scream as her world splintered and shattered, pleasure sweeping her out of physical consciousness and into a plane of pure sensation.

Quil bit into her shoulder as he slammed into her, the hot tingling racing down his spine as his balls tightened the only warning before he spilled himself inside her, his own release spinning the universe around several times, his heart racing as stars exploded in techno colors inside his brain.

Collapsing on her, they both were breathing hard, still swimming in the silky waters of their mutual pleasure, their sweat slicked bodies glued together to form one, their souls melding as they stared into each others' eyes as their hearts slowly came down from their shared high.

Kissing her swollen lips, he moved his weakened body until he was on his back, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the post-coital bliss covering them both like a warm blanket.

Claire closed her eyes, feeling relaxed and at peace. It had been like their first time but so much better because, this time around, there had been no secrets, no undiscovered truths. This time, they had both been completely and totally exposed to each other, to the very smallest corner of their souls.

Quil stared up at the ceiling, his breathing slow as he stroked his fingers up and down her arm, his other hand caressing the leg she'd thrown over his hips, her foot tucked between his thighs.

"I'm sorry."

The soft apology broke into his contentment, his eyebrows lowering over dark brown eyes as he looked down into her own warm chocolate colored orbs, "What?"

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain," Claire bit her bottom lip, the shame and guilt she felt showing in her eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't willing to let go of you even when I was looking in others for something I knew I could only find in you."

He studied her face, the high cheekbones and long eyelashes, her nose straight and her lips fuller than usual. Cupping her face in his hand, he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip before pressing a kiss against them, his words giving her the absolution she was seeking.

"If the outcome of all that pain and anguish is this," he kissed the tip of her nose before giving her a lopsided smile filled with joy, "I'd go through it again without a single complain."


End file.
